1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to alarm systems, and particularly to a personal alarm system with an alarm clock which sounds an alarm at a predetermined time.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people use devices with alarm clocks to help them waking up in the morning. A normal method of operation is that a user set a time to a device with an alarm clock. When a timer in the device matches the time set by the user, the device sounds an alarm. The user can stop the alarm from sounding, normally by pressing a button on the device. However, if the user is in deep sleep or too tired, he or she might press the button to stop the alarm from sounding without actually getting up, therefore, this method can not efficiently awake the user from sleep.